


(Dis)Comfort

by KukkiisArt



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Hand Kink, M/M, Non-Con stuff is only in the beginning of the first chapter the rest is safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KukkiisArt/pseuds/KukkiisArt
Summary: !!!Minor Spoilers for FFVII REMAKE!!!Cloud fights back against Don Corneo who gets a bit too touchy feely, but ends up getting drugged. Instead of Tifa and Aerith, Leslie comes to his rescue and... helps him with other things as well.(The beginning of this story features non-penetrative non-con but the rest is pretty fluffy smut! Still please tread carefully <3)
Relationships: Leslie Kyle / Cloud Strife
Comments: 40
Kudos: 361





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is entirely dedicated to Cloud's gorgeous hands.
> 
> Art by me =w=

Discomfort.

He’d fought on the battlefield, travelled through wasteland sand, filthy sewage and walked miles and miles in wet boots. He’d been covered in monster gore, human blood and machine oil. All things considered he really wasn’t a stranger to discomfort. And yet not once had he felt the need to complain. Not once.

But now… as the corset forced him straight while reducing his lung capacity to 50% in this dimly lit pompous bedroom… he felt like he wanted to scream. He was so uncomfortable he wanted to run away as fast as he could. The dress he wore clung to him in ways he wasn’t used to and at the same time it made him feel so terribly exposed. The little hint of skin showing on his back between the upper end of the corset and the beginning of the bolero. The fishnet covering his arms. His legs, covered by only a thin layer of silk, squeezed together tightly under the skirt. His ungloved hands clamped together with cold damp palms.

Worst of all he knew he wasn’t the only one noticing this. Not the only one who noticed how the corset shaped his body into something new. How lace was the only thing covering that naked spot on his back. How his hands were folded together in an attempt to make him look calm and composed.

The other person in the room had noticed as well.

The Don’s weight made the mattress shift as he moved to the edge of the bed to sit next to him and Cloud had to conjure up every bit of composure in his body to keep himself from creating more distance between them.

Don Corneo’s voice felt like a sticky tongue licking into his ear against his will.

“Don’t be shy, little kitten!” He cooed and Cloud felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. For the nth time since they’d entered the playroom he heard the shutter of some hidden camera.

Cloud’s desire to scream and plant his fist into the Don’s face grew explosively as he felt an arm snake around his middle. The sensation of being touched through a corset was, again, unlike anything he’d ever felt. Now maybe if it was someone else… it wouldn’t be so bad… maybe.

But this wasn’t someone else.  
This was Don Corneo. A filthy piece of scum.

Cloud swallowed hard, hypersensitive to the fingers gliding along his waist.

“I can’t wait to peel you outta this pretty little dress. You’re so cute up close. How much cuter are you gonna be when all those clothes are finally gone.”

The voice was followed immediately by an actual tongue running over his ear. The wet noise made him grit his teeth and clench his fists.

In order not to lash out Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and tried to recall the plan of action. Focus.  
Focus.

Tifa had come here to get information. He was supposed to wait for the girls to make their way here, but if they took too long… if they took any longer… his heart was hammering inside his chest.

He heard a clicking noise, not the shutter this time, but the golden collar around Cloud’s neck. The Don pulled it off almost gently, placing it onto the nightstand before snaking his fingers into the now open collar.

Cloud could hear blood rushing in his ears, the corset wasn’t the only thing making breathing hard for him now. He wasn’t even entirely sure if he was scared or disgusted, probably a healthy portion of both.

“I’m gonna leave marks all over that beautiful neck of yours, kitten.” Don Corneo cooed and the man did not waste time. Only a second later he felt wet lips and mustache hair against his skin. Right above his hastily pulsing artery.

“Gooosh, you’re so cute. So nervous. And your smell... Mh.”

The Bolero was slid off his shoulders, down his arms and finally found its way onto the carpeted floor. Along with the bolero Cloud could feel his endurance disappearing. Slowly. As if that, too, was being slid off by these gentle, disgusting hands.

What were the girls doing?!  
Why was this taking so long?!  
Why?  
How much longer did he have to endure this?!  
For how much-

His thoughts ended abruptly when the Don pushed him down. This was it. The end of his endurance. Panic gripped him so suddenly he’d reacted before he knew what’d happened. Cloud shoved the big man above him off rolling to the side and fleeing from the bed. Surprisingly the Don’s reflexes were fast, a hand catching his naked wrist and pulling him back.

“Ah-ah-ah, don’t run from me, kitten. You’re already mine, no need to play hard to get. Though that side of you is also cute.”

He was pulled back onto the bed and Cloud hated how panicked his voice sounded when he breathed out a “No!”

The Don’s expression contorted into a sneer

“That’s a bad word. You’re not allowed to say it in this room, didn’t you know?”

“Let go!” Cloud tried to shake off the Don and despite their difference in weight and Cloud’s restraining clothes he managed to wriggle out from underneath him. His eyes were locked on the door. He couldn’t do this. He had to get out of here.  
Out of here.  
Out of here!!!

His fingers wrapped around the door handle pushing it down… locked. Of course. He backed up a step to kick the fucking door open. Piece of cake.

Or so he thought, until he felt an unpleasant stinging sensation in the back of his neck. His hand automatically snapped onto the spot and found… a feathered dart. His eyes widened in horror and he turned to look at the Don.

“What-”

“Don’t panic. It’s just a little something that’ll make you relax. Since you’re so nervous.” The Don’s voice was slimy and gentle but his expression was clouded over with wicked desire. And just as Cloud thought that he might still be able to make it out before the poison hit him his vision blurred. Tilted. The room turned sideways… no, he was falling. He felt the impact against his shoulder as he hit the carpet. His limbs no longer wanted to listen to him. He tried to get up but his strength was fading more by the second.

Shit.

He willed himself to calm down. Don Corneo wasn’t gonna go too far, right? After all as soon as he undressed Cloud further he’d quickly realise that he was a man. As far as he knew the Don was only into young beautiful women. If he realised that Cloud was a man he’d back off. And he wouldn’t immediately shoot him either or else it’d sully his playroom. So most likely Cloud would have a chance to recover and get out of this alive without being disgraced by this filthy pig of a man.

With that in mind he let himself be dragged back to the bed. He was nearly dead weight right now. His body could hardly move, every limb felt like lead and at the same time he felt feverish. Once again he was pushed down into the mattress. The Don cooed more ‘sweet’ words into this ear while letting his disgusting hands wander across Cloud’s body. He could feel himself cringe as the Don pressed his lips against Cloud’s and forced his tongue into his mouth. To make it worse the guy was moaning at the sensation. Cloud already knew he was gonna have nightmares from this. At the same time the feverish feeling in his body only grew stronger.

Hot.  
He felt too hot.  
Something was definitely wrong with him.  
That thought was only confirmed when Cloud himself moaned into the forceful kiss as well. It was the smallest noise but he could feel his pride cracking, threateningly close to shattering completely.

“Ahh~ getting into it now, are you, kitten? Good good. I love those fierce eyes of yours. You drive me wild. Let’s get those clothes off finally!” The Don felt completely re-invigorated by this tiny noise that’d escaped his wife’s lips. Cloud was flipped onto his stomach. He could feel hands rubbing along his thighs, over his ass and all the way up over the corset, his exposed shoulders. And as the hands made their way back down to the back of his corset to undo the tight laces his exposed nape was met with a tongue and then with teeth.

Cloud felt his body shudder.  
“Nh.” Another small noise, Don Corneo chuckled against his wet skin. The corset was loosened just enough so that the dress could be pulled out from underneath it.

“You must be into working out! Your body is in such great shape! What a woman!” The Don whistled while flipping him back onto his back.

Even with the corset loosened, breathing was still hard. The air entering his lungs with every breath was burning hot. Cloud could hear his own panting. What in the world was he supposed to do when the girls came in now. If they saw him in this drugged state. Was he expecting them to carry him out of here? To make his situation worse the Don took a seat between his spread legs now. Shame drove a vibrant red colour onto Cloud’s cheeks. Strong enough to be seen through the layer of make-up he wore.

Only the room’s already red-ish light was hiding it now. Not that the Don would have noticed. He was very busy taking Cloud’s shoes off one by one and throwing them aside. Then his stockings were pulled off one by one and the Don held Cloud’s leg up by the ankle carefully, as though it was a precious gem he needed to inspect closer.

“Make some more of those cute noises for me.” He grinned, running his fingers over Cloud’s foot. The next thing he knew was the curious sensation of a hot mouth closing around one of his toes. Cloud’s brain was disgusted but his skin was tingling.

And then the door flew open.

Cloud turned his head to the side, squeezing both eyes shut in shame. Was he really gonna be seen like this by both Tifa and Aerith? Shit, if there’d ever been a moment when he wanted to die of shame this was probably it.

“You?! What’re you doing here?! I told you, I am not to be interrupted!” The Don sounded angry but not as surprised as Cloud would’ve suspected upon seeing the two girls he’d rejected earlier waltzing into his room.

“What is it?!” The Don sounded alarmed and angry. Cloud finally opened his eyes and to his surprise who he saw was neither of the girls he’d expected. Instead there was a young man with silver hair and weirdly flashy clothes. His yellow eyes were fixed on Don Corneo.

Cloud only knew the guy vaguely. Leslie Kyle. Don Corneo’s right hand man, in charge of commanding many of the Don’s goons and representing the Don if he couldn’t make an appearance somewhere personally. That aside he seemed like an alright guy. He’d tried to warn Cloud and Aerith against entering the mansion over and over and in the end he’d helped them anyway.

But what was he doing here now? Where were the girls?

Leslie wasn’t even looking at him. His eyes were fixed on the Don. He bowed briefly and hurried over to the bed. For a split second Leslie’s and Cloud’s eyes met and Cloud wanted the bed to swallow him whole. He was so ashamed of the state he was in.

The Don grumbled something about ‘this better being something really important’ as he lent Leslie his ear. Then everything happened too fast for Cloud’s foggy mind to catch up. Leslie pulled a gun to press it to the Don’s head but he was disarmed in a second and a scuffle broke out. The two men toppled off the bed and then they were out of Cloud’s vision.

There was a loud noise of a blunt object colliding with something else and then silence.

After a moment that Cloud spent silently panicking about the outcome of that fight Leslie was the one who got back up.

“Can you stand?” The man’s apathetic, calm voice was back although his heavy breathing betrayed him.

Cloud was quickly reminded of his own shameful situation. Could he stand? He wanted to say yes…. He really did. But in reality he couldn’t even move a finger without great effort.

“No…” his voice was small and he’d averted his eyes. Leslie gave him a tired sigh.

“You can’t say I didn’t warn you.” He noted and Cloud stubbornly remained silent. Leslie still leaned over him and pulled him up, helping him off the bed although that nearly resulted in the loosened skirt and corset sliding off.

“He drugged you? Did you fight back?” Leslie asked while helping him towards the open door and then peeking out into the hallway before dragging Cloud along.

“Obviously.”

“Obviously...huh?” Another sigh.

Cloud clicked his tongue and looked to the side but then a thought hit him. “Where are the girls?”

“They’re already out. I told them I’d get you.”

“Are you with Avalanche?”

“No.”

“Then why are you helping us?”

“I have my reasons. That aside… you’re burning up what did he drug you with?”

“How should I know?!”

“I guess you wouldn’t.” The third sigh. Cloud wanted to kick this guys ass for sighing constantly. He was aware that he’d fucked up. No need to make it even more obvious. The only feeling overpowering his shame right now was the relief that he was out of that awful playroom.

Leslie pulled him through a door. Down a corridor, into another room.

Unlike the pompous hall and playroom this room looked like a rundown garbage dump. There was a sleeping bag on the floor next to a stack of old moldy boxes. The whole room was dark and damp. Yet somehow it was infinitely more comfortable than the playroom. So when Leslie sat him down on the sleeping bag before hurrying to lock and barricade the door he didn’t even complain.

“What now?” Cloud asked and Leslie pointed at a bag on the floor next to the stack of boxes.

“I brought your gear. Your sword too. I’m not a fighter… I figured you could hack us a way out of here but judging by the state you’re in we’ll need a plan B.” Another sigh.

Cloud turned away his head, making a greater effort to move his fingers but his body still felt terribly numb. To make it worse he felt like moving around had made the fever worse. His breathing was heavy and there was a sheen of sweat on his skin. Really focusing on the feeling in his body only made him feel it more. His tingling skin. The heat rising and falling in waves. A desperate desire to fidget, to twist and turn.

“Nh...h-”

Both men in the room froze upon hearing the needy noise that had escaped Cloud’s lips. Leslie was the first to avert his eyes. He cleared his throat, although Cloud could see from behind that his ears were tinted slightly pink.

“Ah… It’s that.”

“‘That’?”

“You know… ah well it doesn’t really matter. Shit I don’t know how long it’ll take to lose its effect. You might have to uh…. Do something about it yourself while we’re here. That’ll probably make it go away faster.” Leslie’s explanation was awkward and Cloud had absolutely no idea what he wanted from him.

“What are you talking about?!” He asked, annoyance clearly audible in his voice.

Leslie turned around to him with yet another sigh, yellow eyes fixated on his disheveled appearance. “Take a look at yourself and figure it out on your own,” he said although his eyes didn’t leave this time.

Cloud looked down his own body, confused. However, much as Leslie predicted, he quickly discovered exactly what was up… literally.

“Wh...why?”

“The drug,” Leslie explained patiently. “Don’t worry about it.”

Easier said than done. Now that he was aware of the state his body was in, how could he not worry about it?!

“Anyway do something about it. I’ll look the other way.” Leslie finally said and turned to face the door again.

Cloud couldn’t believe what the man was proposing. He was supposed to jerk himself off? Here? Now? First of all he hardly ever did stuff like that anyway because he never got in the mood. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d felt at peace enough to do something like touching himself.

And now he was supposed to do it in front of another man, in this garbage room, in the villa of a man who no doubt wanted them dead now and while he was wearing a dress?

“No way!” He complained.

“Can’t do it with an audience? Looking at your get up I didn’t think you had much shame.” Came the annoyingly calm reply.

Cloud was going through all the ways he could possibly kick this asshole’s ass once he could move again.

“Want me to lend you a hand?” Leslie turned his head to look at him again. These yellow eyes were boring holes into Cloud and he felt himself shrink away. Shame taking over once again.

“No thanks.” He shook his head.

“So what, you wanna sit here and wait for however long it takes for that stuff to get out of your system? We’re in a bit of a hurry though.”

Leslie had a point of course but Cloud really didn’t know what to do. Still… maybe doing it by himself with an audience was still better than letting himself be touched by another man. He wasn’t into that after all.

“Turn around then.” He finally mumbled and Leslie scoffed. He did as he was told and now Cloud was stuck having to do something unthinkable. What a crazy night. He’d danced on a stage, worn a dress, laid in the bed of a disgusting pervert and now he was about to jerk himself off with his rescuer as an audience because he’d managed to get himself drugged.

With a sigh of his own he made an effort to raise his arms and got as far as to drop them into his own crotch but by that point he’d realised his own error already. He could hardly move his limbs, how in the world was he supposed to…

“Uh…” He made quietly.

“What now?” Came Leslie’s immediate reply.

“I… can’t move my arms.” Cloud wasn’t sure if his voice was loud enough to be heard but apparently Leslie had really good ears because he replied with a small “Oh…” after a moment of hesitation.

“No choice then.” Yet another sigh as the silver haired man turned around and walked over to him.  
Cloud was immediately nervous again.

“Wait wait wait! No.” He said, trying to raise his hands to defend himself but it never became more than an attempt.

Leslie knelt down before him and grabbed his hand.

“Calm down. I’m not Don Corneo. I won’t do anything bad.”

“Sto-” Cloud’s beginning complaint was promptly interrupted by Leslie grabbing his hand a little harder.

“Shut up. Do you wanna die here? Close your eyes and imagine your girlfriend or something.” Leslie had apparently run out of patience. His voice was sharper now but it still had this annoyingly calm undertone.

Cloud opened his mouth to respond but in the end he just pursed his lips and turned his head to the side, closing his eyes in shame.

With his eyes closed he could feel slender fingers sliding along his palm, over his fingers, his wrist, his forearm. They were comfortably cool against his heated skin but every spot they touched appeared to be on fire.

“What are you… doing?” Cloud asked after a while. Leslie had done nothing but touch his hand and arm so far.

“What, you want more?” There was a mocking tone in Leslie’s voice and Cloud turned his head to look at him again just in time to catch him gently pressing his lips to his palm. Cloud swallowed, this really wasn’t a scene he thought he’d ever see. Today was a day of firsts.

“You were the one who said we’re in a hurry,” he scolded, his voice breathy.

“Hm? Why don’t you tell me exactly what you want me to do then?” Leslie gave him a small smile that drove a wave of heat into Cloud’s face. Shit.

“Do what you want,” he replied as grumpily as possible and turned his head away again. Leslie took him by his word immediately, taking one of Cloud’s fingers into his mouth.

Cloud had no idea how to feel about it. Having his finger in someone else’s mouth was… shit he had no idea. He swallowed drily and forced himself not to look at what Leslie was doing. The fingers sliding along his arm didn’t stop for a second. Slowly, as Cloud started to accept the situation, the awkward feeling from the beginning made way for something else.

The touch against his arm and hand was so gentle that all his senses seemed to zero in on it. He’d never been touched in this way before.

Leslie released his finger with a small, wet popping noise before running his hot tongue down the wet finger and over Cloud’s palm.

“Madame M was talking about you so fondly I figured your hands were gonna be sensitive. She loves teasing people who interest her. Quiet, innocent guys like you especially… can’t say I blame her though.”

“Sh-shut up.” Cloud felt teeth running along his thumb, then a kiss against its tip and the lips wrapped around his thumb again.

“You get a kick out of having your fingers sucked huh?” Cloud could almost hear Leslie’s smile.

“You’re the one who mmnh-” His protest was snuffed out immediately as Leslie pressed his free hand into Cloud’s crotch. Only now did he notice how painfully hard he was and this realisation was the beginning of the end for him.

Suddenly he was hyper aware of the effect that Leslie’s almost innocent actions had on him. And with the awareness came the embarrassment. He wanted to squeeze together his legs, pull away his hand, hide in shame but just when he wanted to muster the strength he heard that annoyingly calm and gentle voice right next to his ear.

“Want me to stop?”

“Y-....n...Mnh” Cloud’s response was pathetic and they both knew it. He didn’t want Leslie to stop but his pride didn’t allow him to admit anything so in the end he just responded with another: “Do what you want…”

Leslie chuckled right into his ear making Cloud’s overly sensitive body shiver. Goosbumps were covering his skin.

“You _are_ cute.” Cloud felt the same hot tongue that had been running along his palm not too long ago against his ear. When the Don had licked him there it’d felt nothing but gross. It’d made him want to break the asshole’s neck. But now all he felt was shiver after shiver. Wave after wave of heat rushing through his body, all gathering in the same spot.

“Hn...sh-shut up. Shut… Nnh. Why are you taking your time?!” Cloud was fidgeting. As feeling slowly returned to his limbs bit by bit he squeezed his thighs together.

“I’m doing what I want just as you told me.”

“Ugh.”

“If you want me to do something else, tell me.”

Cloud shot Leslie a bitter look but he didn’t say anything. Leslie gave him another small smile before he returned to kissing Cloud’s palm.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” He asked calmly, as he let his lips trace along Cloud’s forearm. He caught a bit of skin between his lips and sucked just enough to leave a red mark. He repeated the action against Cloud’s palm.

“Lick you?” the lips were replaced by a hot tongue.

Cloud had his eyes squeezed shut but his mind was running wild. He felt Leslie’s touch not just in his hand but everywhere. Everywhere. In his mind the words ‘I want it’ kept repeating. Especially once he felt his middle finger being sucked into the other man’s hot mouth. A small, half pleasured, half frustrated noise escaped his lips.

“Or do you want me to go harder? Do you like being bitten?” Along with the words teeth started touching his skin. But it wasn’t just teeth. Teeth, lips, tongue, Leslie was doing everything at once now. Cloud shivered. He felt so hot. He wanted so much more. He wanted more.

“Leslie!” He finally complained, his voice was breathless and had an urgency to it.

“Mh? Are you finally gonna tell me what you want?”

Cloud grit his teeth and turned his head just so he could glare at Leslie properly.  
“...”

“No? Shall I continue doing whatever I want then?”

“No.”

“No?”

“...” Cloud averted his eyes again. His face felt so hot. “Touch…. Touch me… properly.”

He didn’t need to look at Leslie to see his mocking smile.

“Touch you properly where?”

“Are you a sadist?!”  
“Not really. You’re just really fun to tease.” As he said those words he once again pressed his flat hand against the tent Cloud was pitching in his dress. In response Cloud’s head fell back and a strangled noise left his mouth.

“Is this where you wanted me to touch you?” He asked, feigning innocence as he wrapped his fingers around Cloud’s dick that was still restrained by underwear and the dress.

Not that that mattered, though. Cloud choked out another moan. He was so hard it was painful.

“Please.” He brought out between laboured breaths. Leslie’s expression changed. He’d been teasing him for a while now but something must’ve happened because suddenly a hint of red crept onto Leslie’s cheeks and he stared at Cloud for a moment, even forgetting his faint mocking smile.

Cloud had no idea what had caused this change but he definitely didn’t fight back when Leslie’s lips sealed his in what was probably the most heated kiss he’d ever received. (Not that he’d been kissed often…)

Leslie crowded him against the boxes. Arms snaking around his middle, fingers undoing the laces on his corset further. Cloud found himself pondering the question why this wasn’t as revolting as it had been before. He’d already voluntarily opened his mouth and was returning the kiss as he received it. Shit, he was almost disappointed when their lips parted for a moment to allow Leslie to pull the corset off over his head, and relieved when their lips crashed into each other again right after.

The calm and composed attitude of Don Corneo’s former right hand man seemed to have vanished completely.

The long skirt was pushed high enough to expose Cloud completely. Strangely enough he didn’t feel as ashamed as he thought he would. Instead he was focused on Leslie who’d just picked up both of Cloud’s still sort of numb arms and laid them onto his own shoulders.

“Hold onto me.” His voice was still sort of calm but his breathing was laboured and Cloud did as he was told. Leslie sealed his lips again and ran both his hands along Cloud’s thighs, up and over his hips. Then he grabbed the skirt and pulled it off completely.

Leslie separated from him just enough to take a good look at his nearly completely naked body. “Dressed up down to the panties huh?” This time his voice wasn’t mocking… rather… Cloud felt there was some form of admiration in it.

Cloud was left fidgeting and feeling exposed under the other’s gaze. He could hear Leslie swallow hard while muttering something like ‘didn’t think I could do it’ under his breath before he tilted Cloud’s head back to expose his neck once more. Leslie seemed intent on leaving marks on him too. Everything the Don had done to him… it was overwritten and drowned out by unbearable heat and pleasure.

“Leslie. Touch me!” He just couldn’t take it anymore. His body was both, on fire and under a constant current of electricity. He was so sensitive he wanted to cry.

“Yes.” Leslie whispered against the most recent hickey he’d left on Cloud’s white neck. His fingers hooked into the embarrassingly skimpy underwear Cloud had been given and pulled it off, then Leslie ground his own clothed crotch against Cloud’s.

To Cloud’s surprise Leslie, too, was rock hard.

“Sorry.” He breathed out, his nose brushing against Cloud’s. They were only just far enough apart for their lips not to touch.

“Tell me… if you want me to stop.” Leslie was visibly trying his best to maintain his composure.

“Don’t tell me you were drugged too.” Cloud teased and earned half a smile.

“That’d be a convenient excuse, wouldn’t it? But I’m afraid not.” Leslie was honest about it although even he looked embarrassed now.

“... Do what you want.” Cloud mumbled after a small pause. Leslie chuckled.

“‘S not like I can do much… we don’t have any of the things we’d need around here.” Leslie shook his head.

“What do you mean?”

“Forget it, virgin. Just relax and let me handle it.”

“Hey I-!”

Cloud’s lips were sealed once more before the rest of the complaint could leave them. He heard the rustling of fabric and a zipper and a moment later something hard and hot was pressed against his own dick. The sensation made both of them shiver.

Leslie bit down on Cloud’s bottom lip and pulled on it before kissing it as if to apologize.

“Shit, look at your face…” He huffed.

“What’s wrong with my face?!” Cloud wanted to sound offended but he was too breathless.

“Ha… nothing. Nothing at all. The opposite actually,” Leslie responded before placing another hickey on his neck and wrapping one hand around both of their dicks, thumb rubbing over their tips to spread Cloud’s precum. The sensation made Cloud flinch almost violently and more precum poured out of him.

“So sensitive…” Leslie praised while Cloud was busy biting back moan after moan.

“Let me hear you.” Leslie’s teeth scraped over one of Cloud’s nipples, followed by a burning hot tongue and lips. Cloud involuntarily fulfilled Leslie’s wish for more noise almost immediately. His mouth fell open as his body shivered and twitched under the treatment. He’d reached a point now where his hips moved on their own against his will. Grinding up against Leslie, into his warm, wet hand.

“Ah...hah...ah!” Cloud had regained enough feeling in his limbs to dig his fingers into Leslie’s tacky leather jacket.

With a huff Leslie sat up, his hips were moving as well as his hand to keep the friction going. But now he grabbed one of Cloud’s wrists and pulled it up. Cloud shivered again when that hot tongue ran over his wrist once more, along his palm and up his fingers which were then sucked between surprisingly soft lips.

Cloud wasn’t sure why but the view made his dick twitch and leak.

When he felt teeth against his fingers at the same time as a thumb rubbing over his sensitive tip Cloud could finally not hold it in anymore. His body went rigid and a particularly strangled moan left his trembling lips. A moment later Leslie’s hand was suddenly much much wetter than before. Most importantly though he didn’t stop. Cloud winced and twitched at the overstimulation.

“Sorry. I’m sorry… bear with me. Just a little longer.” Leslie promised before he could even complain. Their lips were sealed in another heated kiss as Leslie brought himself over the edge as well. Cloud savoured the desperate noise that left the other man’s throat and got lost in the kiss. Strangely enough he even savoured the feeling of hot liquid hitting his tense stomach.

For a while afterwards they were both breathing heavily as Leslie continued to lazily and slowly stroke them. Cloud could feel his fingers properly again by now but he only used them to cling to Leslie’s back as he tried to comprehend what’d just happened to him.

Leslie was resting his head against his shoulder and Cloud could feel his breath against his naked skin. A strange sensation. Another first.

And just then the two of them heard a commotion in the hallway. Leslie was immediately alert, correcting his clothes and grabbing his gun but then his eyes got caught on Cloud again he made a rather complicated expression.

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath, and Cloud watched as his cheeks and ears turned red.

“Can you move better now?” Leslie asked after clearing his throat and Cloud tried flexing his fingers and arms, then his toes so far so good.

“Better, yes.” He confirmed and looked down his own body. He was a mess. Just as he thought that a warm piece of fabric landed on his head. Leslie had taken off his shirt and was currently in the process of putting his jacket back on.

“Clean yourself and get dressed. We’re out of time.” He said and threw the bag of clothes towards Cloud. He still wouldn’t turn to look at him though.

Cloud was only half dressed when the fighting started. And he had to use all his left over energy to lift and swing his heavy sword. So by the time they reunited with the girls both Cloud and Leslie were still topless and looked a lot more tired than one would expect.

Furthermore Cloud’s body was covered in vibrant hickeys.

Tifa and Aerith exchanged concerned looks but neither of them said anything and Cloud had already forgotten about all these bright red spots littering his skin so he was acting naturally. Leslie feigned ignorance successfully.

And soon none of them had time to think about trivial things like a dozen hickeys on Cloud’s neck anymore because Shinra was making its next move and there was no time to waste. When Leslie and Cloud finally reached the point where they had to say their goodbyes they were both hesitant. This could possibly be the last time they saw each other.

And if, by some lucky chance, they met again after all this was over… they didn’t have anything to connect them. What had happened in Don Corneo’s mansion was the result of specific circumstances. Leslie had his fiance to find and his guilty conscience to battle, and Cloud… Cloud attracted disaster wherever he went. So even if they met again… this was probably the end of something that had only just begun.

Considering all this… neither of them was willing to say goodbye.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter plays after the Events of FF7R, thus it contains minor spoilers for the ending.
> 
> The gang returns to Aerith's house but Cloud wants some time to think by himself and happens to meet Leslie Kyle who... finds ways to distract Cloud and comfort him.
> 
> Art by me UwU (There might be more art coming later but for now that'll be it)

The way home felt surreal.  
No one really knew what to say.  
What they’d just experienced was far outside of anything either of them had expected. They were afraid that if they spoke about it they’d realise that it was nothing but a fever dream and nothing changed. The silence lasted even when they reached Aerith’s house.

Elmyra saw the group approach through the window and hurried outside to wrap Aerith into a strong hug. Barret gave the same type of hug to Marlene and they all made their way into the house. Only Tifa stayed back to give Cloud a concerned look.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he lied.

Tifa hesitated for a moment but then she nodded. “Let’s go inside and eat something. It might be the last time for a long time that we get to eat Elmyra’s cooking… After all this I don’t think we can stay here for much longer.”

“I’m gonna join you guys later.” Cloud shook his head.

He wasn’t hungry at all. Instead of playing happy family with the whole group he’d rather just find a quiet spot where he could be alone with his thoughts for a while. He desperately needed to sort through them after all.

Tifa looked as though she wasn’t ready to give up yet but Aerith ended up holding onto her arm with a gentle smile. “Alright! We’ll save you some dinner.” Her voice was as cheerful as always and her smile seemed to put Tifa at ease, too.

Cloud was grateful. He idly wondered if this was what it felt like to have sisters as he watched the two of them vanish into the house.

As soon as the door fell into lock he turned around and walked back down the path they’d just come up. He wandered aimlessly, no goal in mind. As he was lost in thought, trying to process the night's events his feet carried him further and further into the slums. And when he came to his senses again he stood in the gateway of the decrepit church that he’d crashed into through the roof some time ago.

He had no idea how in the world he made his way here in the middle of the night but well… he’d wanted a quiet place and he’d found it.

A few more steps and he’s made his way to the edge of the flower bed. Pale moonlight was making the usually so vibrantly yellow flowers appear as though they were silver. Cloud found himself drawn to the view. Soothed by it. He slowly sat down at the edge of the flower bed, careful not to break any of the plants. Now that he sat finally he suddenly felt every single ache in his body. His arms were sore from swinging his sword, his legs were sore from walking and his mind was dull and foggy after all the things he’d seen today.

With a heavy sigh he let himself fall backwards onto the wooden floorboards, kicking up a small cloud of dust.

No matter how tired his body was his mind was still wide awake. Thoughts spinning and circling round and round. He could tell this was going to be a sleepless night.

A faint noise made his body reflexively sit up again. One hand on the handle of his sword he listened. For a moment he thought his mind had been playing tricks on him but then he heard the noise again. This time he’d heard it clearly. It was the noise of light boots on old wood. Someone was here.

Cloud slowly rose from his position, hand still on his sword. He was so tired. Did he really have to fight another fight tonight?

“Cloud?” The noise coming from the shadows made Cloud freeze up immediately. He knew this voice well. But… not in a million years had he expected to hear it here. And yet as the other man stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight his suspicions were confirmed.

“What are **you** doing here?” Cloud asked, letting his hand fall off his sword’s grip.

Before him Leslie Kyle was clinging to his gun but now that he realised whom he was facing he seemed to relax.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he finally replied calmly while putting his gun away.

Cloud was quiet and sat back down in the same spot as before. After a while Leslie sat down next to him, keeping a little bit of a safe distance between the two of them. There was a strange mood hanging in the air now. A strange tension between them. No doubt Cloud wasn’t the only one who’s chaotic mind was suddenly filled with memories of the events at Don Corneo’s mansion

“I’m… searching for someone. I’ve been running around following my only lead for days now… Today, it led me here. Someone told me that a certain person who knows everything about the slums, and the people who live here, comes here often. So I came… but when I arrived it was already dark and... “

“You’re not a fighter and there’s monsters about.” Cloud finished the sentence with a thoughtful nod. The story made sense. He’d met the Angel here before.

“Yeah.” Leslie agreed quietly and pulled off his base cap to get a better look at the moon. Out of the corner of his eye Cloud caught a glimpse of the silver hair.

“I came cuz I wanted to be alone.” He said, averting his eyes again. An awkward silence fell on them. Leslie was looking at him, he could feel it. Suddenly Cloud heard the rustling of clothes next to him and his head turned back to Leslie quickly who was getting up.

“You’re leaving?” He didn’t want to ask this out loud but it was too late now. Leslie looked like he hadn’t expected the question either.

“You said you wanted to be alone. So I’m gonna go to the back of the church and leave you to it.” His voice was as annoyingly calm as Cloud remembered. Meanwhile Cloud didn’t feel calm at all.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he defended himself and earned a small lopsided smirk from Leslie.

“You don’t want me to leave?”

Cloud frowned at him and turned his head away.

“Do what you want.”

That earned a genuine laugh from Leslie and the amused man let himself fall back into a sitting position. Much closer to Cloud this time. The careful distance was gone, their shoulders were hardly an inch apart.

“You just can’t be honest, can you?” Leslie asked, clearly entertained. Cloud only scoffed. And then silence fell.

This time it was the comfortable kind. Cloud felt that he could focus on his thoughts again but unfortunately getting any ‘processing’ done was impossible now. Instead his brain insisted on giving him a vivid mental image of a certain silver haired man looking down at him out of golden eyes, while his tongue ran along Cloud’s trembling fingers. He recalled the heat. He recalled the tingling of his skin. The wet pressure against his fingers and how the sensation of teeth gently scraping over his knuckles had sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

Suddenly Cloud was very aware of the sound of his own breathing. Was it louder than normal? Faster? He couldn’t tell but he also couldn’t stop worrying about it. What if his breathing gave away the filthy thoughts he had. Focusing this hard on his own breathing made it feel even more irregular.

“Are you okay?”

Cloud felt as though his heart nearly jumped out of his chest and he gave Leslie a rather startled expression.  
“Huh?!”

Leslie didn’t seem fazed at all, although he did look at him quietly for a moment before he explained.

“Just… because you wanted to be alone. You don’t have to tell me though… it’s not really any of my business.”

Cloud felt himself calm down. It wasn’t his breathing that had given him away. Leslie still had no idea what things he was thinking of.

“Ahh” Cloud made an understanding noise and turned his head up to look at the moon. “A lot happened. I needed to think.”

“In a church this far out?”

Cloud shrugged his shoulders.

“Are you gonna spend the night here?” Leslie finally asked and Cloud thought about it for a moment. He didn’t have to. He had food and a warm bed waiting for him at Aerith’s house. But… somehow the thought irked him. What irked him even more was the thought of leaving Leslie, who wasn’t a fighter, alone in a church where he’d been attacked by whispers before. Not that he thought they’d mess with Leslie but he also couldn’t be sure.

“Yeah,” he finally replied.

As soon as the word left his lips a new thought crossed his mind. They were gonna spend the night together. There was no one else here.

Cloud immediately scolded himself mentally. Was he really that desperate?! For all he knew what happened last time had only felt good because he’d been drugged. Right, that had to be it. After all, who would feel this intensely about having his hands licked and his dick touched by another man. Cloud was sure there were some people, of course, but he wasn’t one of them. Definitely not.

Cloud turned his head to face Leslie with the intention of telling him that he’d changed his mind but each and every word got stuck in his throat when he realised that Leslie had apparently leaned towards him while he was lost in thought and now they were so close Cloud could swear their noses were going to touch any second.

“Got something to say?” Leslie teased. The ever so calm voice was close enough now that Cloud could feel the words against his lips. Ghosts of a breath. He’d temporarily forgotten how to speak.

Leslie sighed slowly as though he was struggling to keep his patience intact.

“Apparently you don’t even need a dress to be cute.” It sounded like a complaint but the words didn’t quite match that feeling. Cloud finally managed to close his mouth and swallow the saliva that had been gathering underneath his tongue. He swallowed once, twice. Shit, he was nervous.

“Cat got your tongue huh? If you don’t move away or say something I’m gonna kiss you.” It was a warning but Cloud couldn’t move. No, it wasn’t that he couldn’t. He wasn’t drugged or anything he was perfectly capable of moving away. The problem was that he didn’t know if he **wanted** to move away.

Before he managed to make up his mind his lips were sealed. The sensation was familiar and yet strange. Unlike last time Leslie was kissing him slowly, his composure still intact. The other man’s scent filled Cloud’s nose as his eyelids fluttered shut. Thin lips moved against his, kissing him again and again. When he felt Leslie’s tongue against his own closed lips Cloud instinctively opened his mouth.

Apparently that small action flipped some secret switch in Leslie’s brain because a moment later Cloud felt hands against his shoulders pushing him back down onto the dusty floor. He still recalled so vividly how the Don had pushed him down and his body stiffened at the sensation. Leslie, who still had his hands on him, noticed the change as well and broke the kiss. His breath was just slightly faster than before.

“Is this okay?” He asked after taking a moment to sort his words.

Cloud didn’t really know how to reply. Was this okay? Was **what** ok exactly? Being pushed down? Being kissed? Doing all that on the dusty floor of some old broken church? Contrary to his conflicted thoughts Cloud found himself nodding silently, eyes locked onto Leslie’s. He could see how Leslie relaxed. It was comforting to know that he wasn’t the only one who felt like a fish outta water.

He was sure he wasn’t the only one who wondered why, either. Why were they doing this? No drugs involved this time. No dress either.

Last time the two of them had a hundred convenient excuses as to why they were doing this. But this time...

A warm, gentle hand cupping his cheek snapped Cloud out of his thoughts.

“Don’t think too hard about it. You’re not gonna find an answer easily.” As annoying as it was there was something soothing about Leslie’s voice now. Cloud felt like if he just accepted what he said as the truth everything would be alright.

That’s right. If he just didn’t think too hard about it he could enjoy it for what it was. He already missed the sensation of warm lips pressed against his own. Leslie wasn’t the first person he’d been kissed by. The first time had been… much more confusing though. He hadn’t understood ‘why’ then, either. And no matter how much he thought about it he couldn’t figure it out. It was a strange thing to do after all. He’d never craved it afterwards. In fact he hadn’t spared it much thought at all. But now he reached up to Leslie’s neck with one hand, using it to pull the man down again until their lips were pressed together once more.

Leslie made an appreciative noise as they touched again and Cloud wrapped both arms around the other man’s neck. He felt Leslie shift above him, arms sliding under his back to pull him closer, tongue asking for entry into his mouth once more. As Cloud opened his lips to invite the other in once more he felt a familiar heat spawn deep in his center. His fingers dug into Leslie’s jacket and his skin tingled as he felt the other’s hands sliding down his sides. His body squirmed on its own and Leslie chuckled into the kiss, lips catching Cloud’s bottom lip and sucking on it briefly before they separated.

Leslie ran his hands over Cloud’s chest and sighed.

“How far… do you wanna go?” He asked after a moment.

Cloud knew the answer to this question but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. How was he supposed to say to someone’s face that he wanted sex. First of all that wasn’t like him at all and then he didn’t actually know much about sex. Sure he knew the basics but that’s where his knowledge ended. He felt like it was supposed to be fairly intuitive and he hadn’t been interested enough to do more research.

“How far do _you_ wanna go?” He asked back instead.

Leslie sat up a little, his bright eyes had a strange intensity to them in the moonlight. Being looked at by those eyes made Cloud feel like he was completely exposed but he was too stubborn to avert his eyes.

“I want to hold you.” Leslie’s reply was honest and entirely without any hint of ambiguity. He said so easily what Cloud didn’t dare say out loud.

“What about you?” Leslie finally asked after Cloud hadn’t responded in a while. Now that he was put on the spot like this Cloud finally managed to nod, although he averted his eyes after all. The darkness hid it well but his face was burning at this point.

To his surprise his response caused Leslie to let out a sigh and get up from the floor but before he could ask he was offered a hand.

“Not here.”

“Why not?” Cloud asked as he got off the floor without taking the offered hand. His heart was hammering in his chest. Leslie laughed.

“You into that sorta thing? Outdoors, in a church...”

Cloud frowned at him.  
“I don’t really care,” he responded as grumpily as possible and Leslie grabbed his sword to hand it to him.

“You’d care if you weren’t a virgin and knew what you were talking about.” Leslie teased and Cloud was once again contemplating in which way he wanted to kick that guy’s ass.

Instead he quietly followed after Leslie, leaving the church behind.

What followed was possibly the most surreal thing Cloud had experienced all night. Considering the events he’d lived through earlier that was really remarkable but here he was… following after Leslie who knew the way to a cheap hotel nearby, fighting off whatever monsters they ran into and all that so that… they could have sex?

Cloud felt like he was dragged through the sped up plot of some badly written romance flick.

Only two hours later Cloud sat on the edge of a cheap hotel bed wearing nothing but a towel around his hips. He was in a daze, staring at the wall across from him. His eyes were fixed on an ugly water stain that had caused the wallpaper around it to grow slightly moldy. But it didn’t bother him. In fact he wasn’t even properly registering it. Instead he tried to wrap his mind around the events of the past two hours.

He’d fought monsters, rented a hotel room for two men and learned what the fuck an enema was. He felt mildly traumatized. All he’d wanted when he left Aerith’s house was to be alone and have time to think. And now he was almost naked, with his hair still damp from the shower, clean all the way down to his actual insides, sitting on a hotel bed, staring at a moldy wall while contemplating recent life choices.

How’d any of this even happened?!

How-

His thoughts halted abruptly when he saw the door open that led to the tiny bathroom that was attached to the room. Leslie was wearing as little as him, only a towel. Usually that wouldn’t be anything to be ashamed about, they were both men after all. But they were here to have sex. So the red creeping onto his cheeks as he avoided his eyes was justified.

“Sorry I know it’s a bit late now but…” Leslie sat down on the bed right next to him. This time their naked shoulders were touching.

“... I never asked if you’re okay with being on the receiving end.”

Cloud raised his head to look at Leslie. He, himself, hadn’t quite thought about it either. They were both men, there was another option. He didn’t have to be the one to take it. But then as he followed that train of thought… it’d felt strangely natural to let Leslie push him down and, after all, Leslie evidently had more experience than him so it was probably better this way.

“It’s fine.”

Leslie nodded and for a brief moment Cloud wondered how in the world they were gonna get the mood back that they’d had in the church. Right now all he felt was nervous and confused. The only reason why he hadn’t gotten up and left yet was his own stubbornness. But Cloud didn’t get much time to wonder about the mood because only moments after he’d given his okay Leslie got off the bed again.

He stood in front of Cloud and reached down with one hand to gently tilt his head up. Cloud felt like those yellow eyes were trying to devour him. As apathetic as Leslie’s face and whole demeanor was most of the time his eyes were insanely expressive.

“You spend an awful lot of time being lost in thought.” Leslie’s observation came with an amused smile.

“Huh?”

“Exactly. Don’t worry, though-” He bent down, nose brushing against Cloud’s. “-I’m going to make sure you focus on me from now on.”

Cloud wasn’t given a chance to reply. Their lips met for the third time this night and as though they were some sort of button Cloud’s eyes fell shut on their own. He’d been worried about the mood but the second he felt Leslie’s lips moving against his own, the same fire as before was reignited in his body. He had nothing to worry about.  
Their lips parted simultaneously now, tongues meeting each other in the middle, while Leslie let his hand wander down Cloud’s neck, over his shoulder. The second hand joined to push against Cloud’s shoulders just enough to make him lay down on the bed. Cloud’s own hands found their way onto Leslie’s shoulders as well but only to hold onto them.

Much as Leslie had promised Cloud’s mind went from overthinking absolutely everything to zero-ing in on just the feeling of hands travelling over his skin. The tingle they left behind, the heat they caused.

Leslie broke the kiss only to kiss Cloud’s neck instead while his hands had found their way to the towel and slipped into it without a second of hesitation.

Cloud had no idea what to do. His mind was so occupied with ‘feeling’ that he couldn’t begin to think about anything else. As Leslie’s lips found their way onto his chest Cloud’s hands found their way into his silver hair. He was worried briefly that Leslie would be able to feel or hear his heart hammering against his ribcage but all his worries were blown away when Leslie’s hand found his half hard dick under the towel.

“Still nervous?” Leslie’s calm voice resonated against his chest and he swallowed hard.

“No,” he lied.

Leslie didn’t buy it.

“You shouldn’t lie…” Teeth scraped over Cloud’s nipple gently and a small noise escaped his lips. Half startled, half… something else. Until this very second he hadn’t known or even considered that he could be sensitive in such a place.

Leslie caught the nipple between his lips and sucked causing a brief and sharp spike of pleasure that made Cloud choke out another embarrassing noise while his fingers gripped the silver hair. Cloud would’ve been fine if this was all it was. Just a brief spike and then a moment to gather himself but Leslie’s hand hadn’t stopped stroking his dick and Cloud felt his muscles tense and relax in rhythm with the waves of pleasure travelling through his body.

“I’m gonna make you cum once…” It was a decision not a question and the next moment the towel covering Cloud’s hips was suddenly gone.

He’d never felt this exposed before. But instead of feeling uncomfortable it was as though his body only became a few degrees hotter. Disappointingly Leslie’s hands travelled down his thighs now and the hot lips disappeared from Cloud’s skin as Leslie sat up.

For a moment Leslie only knelt between Cloud’s legs and looked down at him. Just when it became too embarrassing to endure it any longer Leslie shifted his own position further down and before Cloud caught on to what he was planning he already felt a hot tongue against his tip.

“Ah. What-”

“Shit, you really are cute.”

“What does that have to do with anything?!” Cloud had propped himself up onto his elbows and was watching something incredibly lewd.

Leslie looked like he was enjoying himself as he licked along Cloud’s cock with half lidded eyes, took the tip between his lips, and sucked it into his mouth. Cloud’s body shivered in response and a small desperate noise escaped his throat.

Leslie released Cloud from inside his hot mouth with a wet popping noise and opened his eyes enough to look up at him.

“Less talking, more moaning, please.”

“Huh-aah!” Cloud’s confused noise turned into a drawn out moan as Leslie sucked him into his mouth again. Cloud let his body drop back into the sheets and covered his eyes with both of his arms. Since he couldn’t see what was happening now it only felt more intense. The tongue rubbing over his sensitive flesh, the lips, fingers, the heat. Cloud’s breath was heavy now and his lips wouldn’t close amidst his quiet panting and moaning. The most embarrassing part was that his hips wouldn’t stay still. As though he was forced by some invisible power they kept twitching and jerking upwards. It cost every bit of his self restraint not to thrust up into Leslie’s mouth.

With his mind so occupied, the faint sound of a plastic bottle cap clicking open didn’t even register with him. He only realised that there was something else going on when he felt a very slippery finger against his hole. Cloud choked out a startled noise and his body tried to escape but the things Leslie’s mouth was doing to him ultimately made him relax again.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want this. Although, much as Leslie had mentioned earlier, he really didn’t quite know what exactly he’d signed up for. Cloud was fairly sure he was going to find out very soon.

Leslie sucked him into his mouth deeper and, as Cloud’s body trembled at the sensation, the finger entered his body. The feeling was strange but paired with the feeling of a hot mouth sucking on his most sensitive part Cloud couldn’t find it in him to complain. Instead he felt his own legs part further, exposing more of his trembling body.

Once again Leslie released him from his mouth, kissing his tip instead.

“Ow my jaw. Hey Cloud, you still with me?”

“Mhm!” Cloud’s response was immediate but the sound of his own voice startled him. He sounded so needy, his voice as shaky as the rest of his body.

“Let me hear you properly okay? I’m trying to find the right spot but this is my first time with a guy, too, so bear with me.”

Cloud had serious doubts that the finger inside him would make him feel much, instead he really wanted Leslie to continue that other thing he’d been doing. Of course he was too embarrassed to ask for it but he couldn’t stop his body from squirming in place slightly. Maybe it was one of those small, desperate squirming motions, or maybe it was coincidence but suddenly an all new kind of pleasure spiked through his body.

“Ah!” He couldn’t suppress the moan either. It was too sudden. Too strong.

“Found it.” Leslie noted in his ever so calm voice and then he closed his lips around Cloud’s tip again, sucking him back deeply into his mouth as he dragged his finger over that same spot inside Cloud’s body again.

Cloud felt like he was going to lose his mind. The arms he’d used to cover his eyes had fallen onto the sheets to allow him to dig his fingers into the fabric. He needed something to hold onto. Somehow this experience had gone from ‘insanely pleasant’ to just ‘insane’. Not that the pleasure was gone, no, quite the opposite. There was too much of it now. Clouds muscles were tense, his back arched and out of his open mouth escaped one desperate moan after the other.

He felt Leslie humm against his dick, obviously pleased with how this was going. Cloud didn’t even properly register the second finger that entered him. He was already too far gone. Even Cloud knew that this was too fast but couldn’t help it.

“Les… leslie!” He meant to warn the man between his legs but all he could manage was his name before his toes curled into the sheets and his body spasmed under the force of his orgasm.

The orgasm left him panting and wide eyed like he couldn’t believe what just happened to him (which was pretty close to the truth). Even when Leslie withdrew his fingers and mouth his body was still shaking softly. And then, after the tension, came relaxation. His limbs were tingling, warm and heavy. His head felt like it was filled with warm cotton. Dull and comfortable.

“That was fast,” Leslie teased but Cloud couldn’t even bring himself to think of a retort. Instead he just lay there wallowing in the pleasant buzz under his skin.

Leslie looked at him as though he waited for a retort but when nothing but tired breaths came out of Cloud’s mouth his teasing expression softened into something incredibly affectionate.

“Tired?” He asked, and even though his voice was as calm as ever there was a certain warmth to it now.

Cloud nodded slowly, still in a daze.

“That won’t do, we have only just started.” Leslie’s hand was stroking along Cloud’s cheek, smearing a fine line of saliva over his skin that Cloud, himself, hadn’t even noticed. His words only registered in Cloud’s fuzzy mind slowly.

They weren’t done?  
The question repeated in his head as he watched how Leslie grabbed something from the nightstand. He pulled away his own towel, exposing his own very hard dick before tearing open the wrapper of a condom.

Oh.  
They really weren’t done at all, were they?

It slowly dawned on him that what’d just happened was all just foreplay. It didn’t matter that he’d cum already, Leslie was planning to make him cum more than just once. Part of Cloud felt strangely excited about this. What was it gonna feel like to have his buzzing, overly sensitive body touched again. What was it gonna be like to cum again?

He watched as Leslie rolled the condom onto his dick before grabbing a small tube squeezing a more than generous amount of lube onto it and into his hand.

Wasn’t that too much? Cloud watched the liquid lazily dripping onto the sheets from between Leslie’s fingers.

“If a blowjob and two of my fingers do **this** to you then I can’t wait to see how much of a mess you’ll be by sunrise.” Leslie spoke as his slippery fingers spread the lube over Cloud’s ass and then up over his balls and his flaccid cock. Cloud twitched at the sensation of being touched there. He was still way too sensitive but he didn’t complain because something else had his mind occupied for the moment.

“By… sunrise?” He asked slowly, unsure what to make of those words.

Leslie only gave him a faint smile.

“What, you thought this was gonna be over fast?”

“What?”  
Leslie hummed as he let his slippery hand glide up Cloud’s body, giving his skin a wet shine. He seemed hypnotised by the view for a moment before he responded.

“I’m gonna do you ‘til one of us passes out,” he promised in a hushed voice and before Cloud could wrap his mind around what that meant for him he felt Leslie’s hot tip nudging against his hole. Leslie’s hand stroked over Cloud’s cheek and he leaned down to kiss his lips.

“Don’t worry I’m gonna go slow.”

Cloud couldn’t quite hide that he was nervous but he nodded regardless. The fingers earlier had felt good. Even if Leslie’s cock was much bigger he had faith that it’d eventually feel good as well and… of course, most importantly, admitting that he was nervous was too much of a blow to his pride.

“Mn.” He nodded.

“Take a breath-” Leslie’s lips were moving against Cloud’s as he spoke and Cloud complied, taking a deep breath, filling his nose with Leslie’s scent.

“Exhale.” Once again he complied without questioning the reasoning behind Leslie’s words. And as he exhaled he felt the other’s cock entering his body.

Earlier he’d thought the lube was too much, now he thought it was hardly enough. He tensed up as unfamiliar pressure and pain hit him but Leslie continued to kiss his lips.

“Relax. Breathe.”

And Cloud did. As best as he could anyway. Leslie’s gentle thumb wiped away small tears that were clinging to his eyelashes and his other hand found its way back to Cloud’s dick. The gentle strokes and kisses helped Cloud relax enough that Leslie managed to enter him properly after moving back and forth very slowly a couple of times.

“You feel… amazing.”

Only now did Cloud notice that Leslie’s breathing had become laboured as well. He was holding back, barely keeping it together as Cloud’s body squeezed him tightly. Somehow that was the last thing it needed for Cloud to fully relax again. He wrapped his arms around Leslie’s back and pulled him into another kiss.

The beginning didn’t feel very good. At least not for Cloud. If not for Leslie stroking his cock the whole time and moving very slowly he probably wouldn’t have found any enjoyment in it. It got a little better when Leslie decided to sit up and take a hold of Cloud’s hand again. He pressed a kiss against his knuckles. Cloud opened his wet eyes just enough to watch the scene. Leslie’s face had a red tint to it now and a little drop of sweat was hanging on his chin, threatening to fall off. As Leslie pressed a few small kisses along Cloud’s fingers his hips stopped moving and Cloud took the moment to appreciate the man above him properly. His gentle demeanor aside he was handsome, too. Not that Cloud had ever really paid attention to such things, but he’d also never seen another person so intimately before.

Maybe it was **because** Leslie was treating him well that he looked handsome to him now. He watched as Leslie’s lips closed around the tip of his index finger, yellow eyes fixed on him.

Leslie knew a hundred ways to distract Cloud from his momentary discomfort. One hand stroking Cloud’s cock until it was properly hard again. His lips and tongue playing with Cloud’s fingers, effectively making him recall their first intimate encounter. Then his lips and hands moved onto Cloud’s chest and paid some attention to his nipples that had been so regretfully neglected since earlier.

Before long the initial discomfort faded and made way for nothing but pleasure. The strained noises that had been leaving Cloud’s lips for a while became sweeter, although he was still holding his voice back. His tense body began to melt into Leslie’s touch.

Leslie gave him a look and pressed another soft kiss to his parted lips.

“Does it still hurt?”

Cloud didn’t trust his voice to sound anything like him right now so he only shook his head in response. There was still some discomfort but even _that_ had started to feel good now. There was something about the sensation of being filled down there that made him experience the pleasure more intensely, although he couldn’t explain why.

“Good. As expected of SOLDIER… you really do everything well.” Leslie was praising him but Cloud felt strangely mocked. He wanted to retort so badly but as he opened his mouth the only thing that came out was a shaky moan.

Leslie let his eyes wander down Cloud’s naked body and seemed pleased with the state he’d put the other in.

“Well then… are you ready?” He asked, seeking eye contact again.

“Mh?” Cloud had no idea what he meant. Or… he didn’t know what he meant until exactly one second later when Leslie pulled back his hips slowly only to then snap his them forwards, burying himself inside Cloud’s body so suddenly and so deeply that Cloud’s eyes flew open with surprise. The first thrust almost knocked the air out of his lungs and the noise he’d made didn’t sound entirely human.

Meanwhile Leslie took a hold of his legs to place them onto his own shoulders before he found himself into a rhythm. Cloud had no idea what was happening anymore. Sometimes Leslie only went halfway in, at an angle that let him grind over Cloud’s sweet spot on both, the way out and the way in. Sometimes he entered him so deeply Cloud’s vision blacked out. He had to press both of his hands against the bed’s headboard to keep himself from sliding upwards on the sheets as Leslie kept on swaying him.

“Finally you stopped hah… holding back your voice.” Leslie said with a grin amidst his own laboured breathing.

Cloud only now noticed that the room was filled with his own voice although it didn’t sound much like him. He had absolutely no clue when he’d stopped paying attention to the volume of his voice but he’d reached a point now where it was impossible to control. He also couldn’t tell if the liquid dripping down his face was saliva, sweat or tears. Maybe it was all three of them.

“AHh AHn… LES-… lie!” He choked out and watched as the man above him shivered at the sound of his own name. It felt like a small revenge. Cloud felt it was unfair that he was the only one losing his mind. He cast all pride aside and started moaning the other’s name more often. Unfortunately (or fortunately?) that only made Leslie go harder.

Leslie’s hands had taken a tight hold of Cloud’s waist and he had him pinned in place as he moved.

“You’re so good. You feel so good. Hah.” Leslie bent over him as well as he could to kiss him, although he ended up losing balance and had to take one hand off of Cloud’s hip to catch himself. They were both moaning into the kiss. Cloud found that he liked the sensation of feeling the vibrations of someone else’s voice. The kiss was beyond messy and neither of them cared. They had to keep separating to catch their breath.

Cloud felt like his body was both on fire and melting at the same time. Every nerve in his body was tingling. The tears pouring out of his eyes were his body’s desperate attempt to vent the heat. An attempt that quickly proved to be in vain when Leslie once again reached down to wrap his hand around Cloud’s cock.

Cloud’s body went rigid the second he felt the fingers against his hot skin. He hadn’t even realised how close he’d been to climaxing until now. Leslie’s hips stuttered and he let out a rather forced noise himself after all Cloud was squeezing the life out of him right now.

Had Cloud not been on the brink of cumming for the second time tonight he would’ve savoured the feeling of superiority for a moment longer but instead he choked out a brief warning. Leslie didn’t seem interested in making him last longer and started stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts.

Having lost all concept of time Cloud had no idea how much longer he actually lasted but it felt like an incredibly short time before he came a second time. He felt hot liquid against his stomach and was mildly startled by the fact that some of it shot up all the way to his face.

Leslie seemed to enjoy the view as well. His usually so sharp yellow eyes were clouded with desire. Cloud felt like prey about to be eaten by this handsome predator. And not for a second did he feel like fleeing.

This time he wasn’t given the time to enjoy the fuzzy feeling that came after an orgasm. Instead Leslie slid his hands under Cloud’s back and lifted him up.

It was almost impressive that Leslie managed to move him around and change their position so that Cloud was in his lap and Leslie's back was against the headboard. Considering Leslie was significantly less muscular than Cloud and his arms had been shaking just minutes ago as he used them to steady himself.

The new position brought with it a whole new level of shame. Cloud was suddenly hyper aware how much of a mess he was and now that he was on top he felt even more exposed.

“You put some work in, too, pillow princess.” Leslie’s voice was no longer calm. He was breathing heavily and his voice was shaky.

Cloud felt like he’d been thrown into cold water suddenly. What was he supposed to do now that he was up here. His mind was still numb from his second orgasm. Furthermore his own bodyweight had made him sink down so far that Leslie’s dick was now buried inside him significantly deeper than before. He realised that, even though Leslie’s rhythm had been relentless, he must’ve still been going easy on him. Now, though, the sensation had Cloud frozen in place and trembling.

“Are you just gonna sit there?” Leslie teased, gentle hands sliding up Cloud’s thighs until they found their resting spot on his butt.

“I ca… can’t.” Cloud gasped, speaking was almost impossible.

“You can’t move?”

Cloud nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was too sensitive. He felt that if he moved even just a little he might pass out. Pathetic.

Leslie didn’t seem to think it was pathetic though. He chuckled and with a long, pleased sigh he leaned his sweaty forehead against Cloud’s chest, arms wrapping tightly around Cloud’s back.

“You’re gonna make me seriously fall for you if you keep this up.” Leslie mumbled against Cloud’s heated skin, then he leaned back again.

“Lean back. Put your hands on my thighs. Let me get a real good look at you.”

Easier said than done as Cloud very quickly figured out when he tried to do as requested. His body flinched and trembled every time one of his movements made the dick inside of him move. He almost missed Leslie’s leg which would’ve caused him to fall backwards but he caught himself, digging his blunt nails into Leslie’s thigh as his body jerked at the sensations.

“Nhg...Ah… ha…” Cloud had his eyes squeezed shut and concentrated on not losing his mind for the time being.

Meanwhile Leslie had found something else to admire. He took Cloud’s free hand and guided it between their two bodies. Cloud could feel the spot where they were connected. Leslie’s rock hard dick, the thin rubber covering it, Cloud’s slightly sore and very wet entrance. Cloud pulled his hand away as though he’d burnt himself. He was sure this feeling was gonna be burnt into his memory forever. There was something unbelievably obscene about it.

Leslie only chuckled at his offended reaction and touched the same spot with his own fingers next, rubbing over the stretched, pitifully red muscles that were squeezing him so tightly. Cloud winced at the sensation and finally put his second hand onto Leslie’s other thigh.

“There you go.” Leslie’s own hands found their way back onto Cloud’s hip and without further ado he pulled him up.

Cloud made a rather pathetic noise before Leslie pulled him down again, snapping his hip upwards at the same time. Once again Cloud felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs and his arms nearly buckled underneath him.

“C’mon SOLDIER, aren’t you supposed to have really good stamina? Don’t let me do all the work.” Leslie urged him on, repeating the action.

“Ex-” Cloud almost choked on his own voice and ended up coughing.

That coaxed a chuckle out of Leslie.

“Do Ex-SOLDIERs not have stamina then?” He teased and Cloud glared at him as best as he could, deliberately tensing up his muscles as punishment which made Leslie’s cocky expression falter and finally fall completely.

“Ah...damnit. It’s too tight hah… ‘m sorry. I’ll help you move, alright? Please relax.” Leslie’s voice was so strained Cloud felt the corners of his own mouth curl up.

He held Leslie for just a moment longer before he relaxed his muscles. Leslie let out a relieved sigh and let his head fall against Cloud’s chest.

“Hah. You’re gonna make me seriously fall for you.” Right after the words had left Leslie’s mouth bit down on Cloud’s nipple, pulling on the poor thing with his teeth gently.

Cloud shuddered in response and moved his hips ever so slightly at this angle there was a constant pressure and friction against his sweet spot and every oh so tiny motion brought him one step closer to losing his mind.

He had no idea if he could even cum a third time. Hell, he didn’t know if he could even get it up again but of course that didn’t mean that he didn’t want more.

As if Leslie had read his mind he leaned back again, grip tightening on Cloud’s hips and then he started moving him. Slowly first to allow Cloud to get used to the new position. Eventually Cloud even managed to start moving along with him. Not long and his hips were moving by themselves. Stuttering whenever he ground his own sweet spot over Leslie’s tip.

Cloud’s eyes fell shut and he focused on shifting himself into the position that felt best. Going fast or going slow whichever he felt like. He no longer cared about the saliva dripping off his chin. He couldn’t close his mouth. Every exhale was a desperate moan and his skin was covered in sweat.

“That’s it...Hah… keep going. Make yourself feel good.” Leslie praised him, only spurring Cloud on. Leslie’s hands were no longer needed to support his hips and so they’d begun wandering over his body. One hand slid over his dick that was drooling a clear liquid despite being completely soft, the other found its way over his rib cage up and over his chest.

Cloud lost himself in the sensations completely. Much as Leslie predicted earlier he had the stamina to keep this up for a long time. Even if his body was tired from fighting. Even if he’d already cum twice. He kept going. Panting. Moaning. Letting his head fall back as he found an especially good angle and pleasure spiked in his body.

Had he known sex felt this good, would he’ve done it sooner?

He heard Leslie’s heavy breathing and moaning beneath him, felt how the dick inside him only grew harder and hotter over time.

The thing that snapped him out of his ecstatic trance was a clicking noise. He let his head fall forward again, blonde bangs getting stuck to his wet skin, and looked at where the noise had come from.

Leslie looked like he was in no better state than him but he was holding his phone and had probably taken a few pictures. Cloud wasn’t sure if he cared or not.

“Ah...ha what...are you doing?!” He asked, stopping his hips for a moment.

“I’m gonna delete them later if you want me to. But I just want you to see… what you look like right now. Because it’s stunning.” Leslie explained and held up the phone, screen facing Cloud.

To say that the man in the picture was ‘a royal mess’ was an understatement. His body was flushed red all the way down to his shoulders and chest. Remnants of his own cum were clinging to his skin, mixing with sweat and all kinds of other fluids. But the most shocking was probably his face. Cloud didn’t even know he **could** make an expression like that. If he weren’t talking about his own face he’d be tempted to call it erotic. But since it was his own face (although it looked nothing like him anymore) it was only embarrassing.

“P-put that away.” He said hastily but Leslie only opened the next photo in which Cloud’s head was still tipped back.

Cloud was ready to die of shame any second now and out of reflex he brought both his hands up to his face to cover it which caused him to, not only fall back into Leslie’s lap, but also to nearly fall backwards.

The phone fell onto the bed as Leslie caught him before either of them knew what was happening Cloud was laying on his back again and Leslie was on top of him.

Unlike Cloud Leslie didn’t seem fazed by it at all. Instead he picked up his rhythm from earlier again. Cloud wasn’t given any time to cope with the pose change. Leslie’s hands found his knees, pushing them down so far they almost touched down next to Cloud’s head. Almost.

In this position Leslie reached almost painfully deep into him but Cloud’s muddled mind converted every hint of pain into pleasure immediately.

“MH...I’m gonna… cum, too.” Leslie huffed without stopping his hips.  
Cloud wrapped his arms around the other man’s back and clung to him desperately, blunt nails leaving red marks on his damp skin.

He kept this relentless rhythm up for only a short while longer before Cloud felt how Leslie’s body tensed up, hips stuttering and pushing as deeply inside him as they could go. Cloud could swear he, himself, reached another climax at the exact same time but his dick was still soft and nothing but this clear liquid came out of it. Still the sensation was so similar. And so they clung to each other, riding out the waves of their orgasm.

It took a while until Cloud felt Leslie’s cock slide out of him. In return Leslie simply let his body sink onto Cloud’s, trying to catch his breath.

Cloud’s limbs were so heavy he couldn’t move a finger.

“Wanna take a break?” Leslie’s voice was right next to Cloud’s ear and he felt a pleasant shiver.

“A break?... We’re not done?” he asked back, his voice was hoarse and tired.

“We still have some hours til sunrise.” Leslie mumbled, although he sounded tired as well.

“Just kill me instead.”

“Haha, not cute at all. How about a drink and then we go wash up together?”

“Mh… yea.”

___________

When the sun rose above Midgar Cloud was sleeping like a dead person. His body was littered with hickeys and faint bite marks. For the first time in years he slept so deeply he would miss a bomb going off next to the hotel. His head was firmly bedded on Leslie’s chest and he’d been drooling on it for a while now.

Leslie himself was sleeping just as deeply.

It really was no surprise though. After having a drink from the poorly stocked ‘minibar’ (really just a box with lukewarm bottles of water that had the words minibar along with a price for the water drawled on it in some funky chicken scratch) the two of them had gone to take a shower. The shower had turned into that ‘Round 2’ that Cloud had been hoping to avoid. Round 3 had taken place on the bed again and finally Cloud had fallen asleep halfway through Round 4. As much as Leslie had wanted to complain, he too was so tired he was almost relieved that Cloud was the first to pass out.

Now he held Cloud tightly with one arm while sleeping a dreamless sleep as though he had no care in the world.

Meeting the Slum Angel could wait until tomorrow and Cloud was gonna think of an explanation as to where he’d been when he got back to the house.

Right now, for the first time in what seemed like forever, everything felt right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =w= FUN  
> Ok I think I'm done with this fic now. UwU   
> I hope y'all enjoyed the second chapter tooooooo.


End file.
